


It's the Police Knocking on the Door

by PrettyPurplePea



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: EDIT: this is my first story in 2016, Gen, Murder, look at my new work to get an idea of my writing, please excuse it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPurplePea/pseuds/PrettyPurplePea
Summary: George comes into the tour bus in an unforgivable rage. Jorel, along with the others, notice this but what concerns them is his split lip, scratched nose and bloody knuckles. Should Jorel leave his friend be or should he investigate this massive mess?





	1. Some things should be left unspoken

**EDITORS NOTE:** I'm sorry this is so bad! It was written on my phone and its my first story that had no plan or anything! Please do not think all my writing is like this! This was 2016 I didn't know what I was doing.

\---George---

George stormed on to the tour bus. Fresh blood was dripping from his cracked knuckles. Was it his or somebody else's? George didn't care, he just wanted to sleep his life off now. The only reasonable thought going through his head was 'How could she?'. George quickly rushed to the tour bus bathroom before the other drunk arseholes noticed him. He slammed the door and locked it. 

George stared into the mirror. His lip had a large crack and the bridge of his nose was badly scratched and still bleeding. He ran some water in the sink and washed his face. George took another look. He really needed a shave and some sleep. George sighed and removed his bloody shirt. He proceeded to let it soak in cold water to attempt to remove the blood. Luckily, only the blood got the upper half of his body and his shoes. Fuck, his shoes. The footprints through the bus and at the scene. His eyes widened, how could he forgot. George hit his head against the wall while trying to think at what to do. 

George had come to the conclusion to burn any evidence on him, this included clothes and shoes. George rinsed his shirt out then stuffed it in a plastic bag which was sitting close to him. He done the same with his shoes. George checked one more time to make sure no blood remained on him.

He unlocked the bathroom door and immediately met with 5 pairs of confused eyes.

"What?" George said, trying to play dumb. 

"Are you ok? Did you get in a fight?" Danny spoke as he got off the sofa and walked over to George.

"Yeah, yeah I just got in a silly fight" George done a fake chuckle. 

"Don't worry about it, after a night of sleep I'll be fine" George said to Danny. 

Danny sucpisoucly eyed him but soon went to so back down on the sofa. George let out a sigh of relief and walked into the bunk area and climbed into his own. He shoved the bag at the end of bunk right in the corner. George didn't bother to get changed. He just lied down, pulled the blanket over him and attempted to sleep.


	2. Should he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorel is confused about what's happening, should he stay out of this mess or should he delve deeper into it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm like super tired so sorry for grammar of spelling mistakes and sorry if some of the words are very British because , well, I'm British. I'm just uploading this early because I can do enjoy

\---Jorel---

Jorel was horribly confused. His band mate was out for way too long and now he is back and has a rage burning in his eyes. The look that could kill. Jorel gulped, he didn't want a fight to happen, not after what happened last time someone tried to calm George down. Poor Matthew, he was only trying to help George, he didn't deserve a black eye.

A sigh escaped Jorel before he returned his attention back to the video game the others were playing. Shouts and laughter filled his ears. None of them were concerned about George, they barley aknowledged him entering the room. 

"Come on, it's our night off. Just let George burn that anger off by himself" Danny said as he interrupted Jorel's train of thought.

"I'm just worried, did you see the state of him?" Jorel replied.

"I only saw him quickly enter the bathroom, just chill and we will deal with him later"

"But Danny, his nose was fucking bloody along with his mouth, I don't even want to get started on his knuckles"

Danny looked more concerned now. Grumpy George was bad enough, but George after a fight? Even worse. 

"Once he comes out, I'll check on him. No one can resist a cutie like me" Danny pulled his puppy eyes while trying to act as adorable as possible.

Jorel just chuckled and then ruffled Danny's hair.

"I suppose your right."

"I'm always right!" Danny shouted quite loudly. This left Jorel giggling even more.

"I suppose we hope George is in a good mo-" Before Jorel could finish his sentence, the bathroom door swung open and revealed a shirtless George walking out. His nose looked like it had taken many punches and his lip looked like it had been cut by a rock.

All the boys in the band quickly went silent once the door had been opened. Everyone was sharing the same feeling of confusion and shock. 

"What?" George quickly spoke in a confused tone. This didn't fool Jorel one bit. George can have a sweet way of talking, but more then half of the time he doesn't mean it.

"Are you ok? Did you get in a fight?" Danny said as he proceeded to walk over to George and do a scan of his body, checking for any more cuts.

"Yeah, yeah I just got in a silly fight" George replied with that fake chuckle that Jorel had heard so many times. George would always use it when they were younger to get out of fights and trouble in general.

"Don't worry about it, after a night of sleep I'll be fine" George quickly added. A nights rest wouldn't do George shit. George didn't sleep much anyway and Jorel knew this. Jorel knew that George was haunted by his sins which caused him to stay awake at night.

Jorel watched Danny look at George one last time before returning to his spot on the long sofa. Jorel eyes were still stuck on George though. It didn't bother him that George was shirtless, most of them done this half the time and anyway, who's doesn't enjoy looking at George? But then Jorel soon noticed the plastic bag which looked like it contained a red shirt and sho-  
No, that's not the original colour of these items, that's blood. 

Jorel felt shock and fear spread like a disease throughout his body. Jorel couldn't look away as much as he wanted to. George left for the bunks immediately after he made eye contact with Jorel.

As Jorel felt himself come back to reality, he could now hear everybody was talking and laughing again. Why didn't they care? Did anybody else notice the bag? 

Jorel felt a horrible feeling sitting at the bottom of his stomach. He was curious, but should he investigate?

Part of him said to, it was his best friend, it could be that bad but another part of him told him to run for dear life and not look back. Jorel decided to just numb his mind by drinking for America. And that's what he exactly done. 

19 beer cans later, Jorel was passed out on the sofa while the others had stumbled their way to the bunks. His dream was blurry and unclear but what he could see was blood, axes and butterflies and he could just about hear a woman and a man's screams as they cried for forgiveness. 

And then, everything just went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to spoil the basic plot for your self (which you can do but pls don't) and if you enjoy like screamy songs, look up the album two faced charade by famous last words because many songs in that album are some inspiration to the story example welcome to the show, voices and legends and legacies( chorus)


	3. The Monster Sleeping in the Bunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorel has a bad hangover but an interview has to be done but Dylan keeps taking the piss out of Jorel. Will he survive past the dreadfully boring interview?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer then I thought it would be, I guess the longer the better

\---Jorel---

Jorel woke up with the worst fucking hangover that has every existed. He proceeded to groan and attempt to stand up but to no surprise, he failed miserably. The loud thump of Jorel hitting the floor attracted the attention of Dylan, who was drinking his coffee at the very moment. 

Dylan started laughing loudly enough for the whole bus to hear.

"You-" Dylan spoke as he wheezed out laughter and probably a bit of weed " You fucking idiot!"

Dylan continued laughing and smacking his hand violently on the counter side. 

"Ha ha, very funny" Jorel growled sarcastically. The noise did not help his pounding headache.

" Even I have never been that drunk before" Dylan said as a continued to laugh, completely forgetting about the grumpy beast sleeping in the bunks at the very moment.

Jorel just sighed and gave up trying to argue with Dylan so he lied completely flat on his back. He stared at the ceiling, trying to block out Dylan's laughter.

The realisation hit him and he sat up straight in a very quick manner and stared at Dylan.

"Dylan"

"What?" 

Jorel proceeded to point at his watch which read the time 8:24am and then made his fingers show the number 3. Dylan immediately realised what he meant and stopped laughing. No one wanted to wake George up this early on purpose or even worse, by mistake. Atleast when he is woken up early on purpose, you know what's coming your way (A fist most likely).

Dylan continued gulping down his coffee and then done the smart and helpful thing by getting some pain killers and a bottle of water out and placing them by Jorel.

"Thanks dude" Jorel replied to the kind act.

"No problem-" Dylan paused dramatically "-dude" Dylan was still taking the piss out of Jorel.

Jorel just rolled his eyes and stood up more successfully. He leaned on the counter and continued to talk to Dylan.

"Do you think George will be in a good or bad mood? Because last night he was surprisingly calm after he came back" Jorel asked.

"I think it's the best thing we just leave George to be George what ever mood he is in. We can pester him when we are going to get lunch, he is bound to want something by then" Dylan replied.

" I just hope he is in a better mood"

Jorel continued to think about last night, he could remember every single detail, what the others were wearing, what time George came back at, his conversation with Danny, and what shade of red that bag was.

A shiver was sent down Jorel's spine when he thought about that bag. He decided to distract himself by thinking about what Dylan was probably thinking. Jorel guessed that he was thinking about what he was gonna get at del taco or something similar.

Dylan was really thinking about were Charlie's stash of weed was as his own had run out. That thought made him sad, why did all the beautiful things had to die?  
He noticed Jorel staring at him so he decided to crack a joke.

"Like what you see?" Dylan lifted up his shirt to reveal his stomach.

" Absolutely fucking love it" Jorel said sarcastically but he still lightly tapped it twice. 

Pap pap.

This sent Dylan into a fit of laughter he was trying to contain so the others wouldn't come in to complain about the noise.

Jorel thought that Dylan was about to cry from the pain of not laughing but Dylan couldn't help himself, everyone knew Jorel was absolutely 'hilarious'. Jorel pulled a smug smile. Dylan could make anyone laugh easily but that consequence is that you can make him laugh so easily. 

Jorel 100% took advantage of this and decided to tickle Dylan's sides. Dylan proceeded to dive to the floor in a laughing mess, occasionally shouting at Jorel to stop. 

Jordon then walked into the room and yawned. 

"Please can you two stop having gay sex out here, some of us need to sleep until 4:00pm" Jordon complained.

" Too bad, we have an interview at 9:30- shit" Jorel just realised that as he released Dylan from his grip.

" Jay, you wake up Matthew, Danny is awake and just on his phone. I will-" Jordon gulped before he said the next bit "- wake George up"

Dylan looked at Jordon like he was mad.

"You need back up?" Dylan said immediately as he stood up from his position on the ground.

Jorel was sure that George could beat all of them in a fight but Dylan might have a better chance of winning due to both of them being a close height and structure but ultimately George would win. George has brains and brawns, the brain part is what Dylan defiantly doesn't have.

"It will be helpful" Jordon laughed. Waking him up wasn't the worst part, it's the coldness and bitterness that comes after he is up and moving out of his bunk.

Jorel joined Jordon and Dylan as the 3 exited the room. Jorel opened up Matthews curtain and was relieved as he saw the curly haired man was just checking his phone and already awake.

"One down, one left" Jorel sighed as Matthew guessed it was George left.

Jorel walked a bit further up and watched at Dylan and Jordon were prepping themselves. The were waiting outside the beast's shut curtain. Dylan was giving Jordon some positive advice like ' you can do this'. The plan was to shake him and make sure his eyes are open before Jordon runs and dives into the bunk across George's, which was Jordons's bunk luckily enough.

Jordon slowly opened up the curtain. Inside a large figure laid there, his body rising and falling with every breathe. Jordon gulped as he move closer to George. He placed both of his hands on George's exposed side and quickly and violently shook him.

George's cold blue eyes immediately shot open with a bit more then a hint of violence in them. Jordon proceeded to dive back into his own bunk and slam shut his curtain before George turned around. Running would do Jordon no good. The others had also left to hide in the lounge and Matthew had just shut his curtain again.

George sat up and let his legs touch the tour bus floor. Jorel noticed him move something in his bunk before standing up and stretching. 

Jorel watched George stretched and focused in his arm muscles. Oh all the damage that he had caused because of how strong and tall he was, not to forget the look he could give people. It was inhuman the amount of rage George could muster up in less then a minute.

George then proceed to put his arms back down by his sides. He still was shirtless from last night and he was still wearing the same dark blue jeans. He didn't actually seemed as pissed off this morning which was good.

Jorel turned around to the others who has gathered on the sofa so Jorel could immediately tell them what's going on. Jorel just pulled the thumbs up, which meant to them George was in a better then normal mood. A sigh of relief came from the 3 members on the couch.

Jorel decided to distract George so Jordon could escape from his bunk.

"Hey George" Jorel said as he approached George, leaving some space between then in case he was in a dreadful mood.

George just replied by nodding, which was normal for George.

"We have an interview today"

George groaned and then asked  
"What time is it at"

"9:30am"

George muttered something to himself which Jorel probably didn't want to hear.

"Fair enough," George finally replied " Is it a full band interview? 'Cause I can't really go to one looking like this" George pointed to the scratches and bruises on his face.

"The manager said it was best to have around 3 or 4 of us, so I think you can sit this one out"

George sighed in relief at the news.

"Who will go then?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Probably Matthew as he needs some fresh air, Dylan to lighten the mood and probably I'll go along to keep them in check" Jorel replied.

George just nodded and walked to the front of the bus to most likely make himself some coffee and try to calm his nerves.

Jorel returned to the back of the bus were all the others were laughing about something dirty. He also noticed Jordon walking into the room behind him and then sitting down in the long couch next to the others.

"Alright faggots-" Jorel caught all their attention and caused them to go quiet "- for the interview, me, Matthew and Dylan are going, you two cant back out of it now".

Dylan and Matthew just looked at each other and sighed. Jorel waited for them to collect what ever shit they needed for the interview, things like cigarettes and tissues.

Once the tour bus was at the destination of the interviewing place, the 3 band members said their goodbyes and set off for the boring interview. Jorel hadn't forgot the image of the plastic bag though, it just seemed to stain his mind were ever he went.

Jorel just shoved the thought to the back of his mind as they entered the front of the building. The 3 were greeted by a behind the scene person who moved them to a small room which contained a very tiny man sitting there with a microphone in hand and some sort of script.

Jorel sat down in the seat that was the furthest away from the interviewer so he could partly be left to his thoughts but still be in the interview and look interested about the questions being asked.

Jorel's attention was brought to a man behind the camera which was filming then. The man proceeded to say in an loud voice,

"3"

"2"

"1"

Then,

"Start"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gore ain't bad at the moment, but be patient young ones, it will come


	4. Where is he going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is pissed off because he has shit to do and places to be but things and people are holding him back, maybe they should back the fuck off before the get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are coming out quite quickly, but I suppose I'm staying up till like 1:41am to write these so it's fine

\---George--- 

George was relieved once Jorel, Dylan and Matthew had left. He only had to avoid the two other members and if they knew what was best for them, they'll stay the fuck back.

George continued to stir his coffee, lost in thought about the night before. Maybe he had overreacted a bit too much. No, George knew he would of been in a deep depression and increased drug use if he left the situation be.

Jordon walked into the front of the bus to get some biscuits, disrupting George from his thoughts. Jordon tried his best to not make eye contact with George even though the urge was there when you can feel a pair of eyes burning into you soul. Jordon grabbed the biscuits and practically ran back to the back of the bus.

George just grunted and downed his coffee. Fuck, why did he drink coffee? Tea would of been a better option. The anger was rising in him over such a small thing. 

Coffee gave you more energy but it left you with no energy at the end but tea didn't give you enough energy.

George clenched the basic white mug in both of his hands. And when I say clenched, I mean hard enough to smash the cup.

Which is exactly what happened. The pressure caused the mug to smash and bounce of the counters and land deep into Georges hands.

"AH FUCKING HELL" George shouted, red filling his vision. He felt adrenaline take over his body in less then a second. This caused him to smash his hand into the counter, causing a large bang noise to spread throughout the bus. 

This didn't really help but instead drove the China shards deeper into his hand causing George to viciously swear even more. 

At the back of the bus, Danny quickly shot out of his seat to go see if George was okay but he suddenly was pulled back by Jordon.

"It's best if you don't, it's nice of you to think of him and care about him but at this very moment he won't see that and you know it. He's just gonna see you as something to shout at or even hit" Jordon kept his voice low so George couldn't hear him.

"But he is hurt Jordon! He is our friend, we should help him!" Danny exclaimed to Jordon as he wriggled out of his grasp and proceeded to walk through the bunk area to get to the front of the bus.

Jordon tried to save Danny and thought he should just let him be slaughtered. But then again he remembered his friend is too sweet to die alone so he got up and followed Danny.

Danny walked into the front of the bus to see George looking and observing his hands which had blood dripping out of them. He recognised the shattered cup lying around him and concluded that is what is causing the bleeding in George's hand.

Danny swiftly approached George and said,

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" George snarled at Danny, his voice drowning in sarcasm.

"I'm just checking to make sure your safe" Danny done the dangerous thing and walked close to George and grabbed his hands to look at them. What a mess, Danny thought to himself.

He released George's hands and signalled George to go sit in the open booth that was at the middle of the room but it was too the side. (If you don't know which ones, look up the tour raiders interviews and you'll see George and Jordon sitting in them).

George hesitantly sat down and tried to pick out some of the shards in his hand by himself.

"Leave it alone George" Danny shouted out to George as he grabbed some tweezers, kitchen roll, bandages and plasters.

Danny placed the objects down on the table and sat opposite of George.

"Give me your left hand" Danny commanded George.

George just rolled his eyes and gave Danny his hand, which Danny laid flat out on the table.  
He picked the tweezers up and plucked a shard out of his hand. 

George hissed at the pain and looked away but kept his hand out for Danny to keep extracting the China shards. George noticed Jordon poking his head out the door way, watching what was happening with a look of shock on his face. George made eye contact with him and just narrowed his eyes at him before returning his attention back to Danny who was wiping away the blood from that certain cut. The blood had dripped all over the counter, some parts of the floor, George's jeans and a section of the table. It wasn't deep, it was more that the cup has shattered into many, many small pieces.

Danny soon gave up trying to stop the bleeding and continued on to pulling out the next shard. He kept plucking and plucking and plucking away at George's hands, removing what ever shard he could find.

Danny stopped for a moment and cleaned up George's left hand, happy that he had done good progress.

"Jordon, can you clear up the smashed mug by the counter" Danny asked Jordon.

"Sure" Jordon just shrugged and grabbed the dustpan and brush.

"Alright George, give me your right hand" Danny calmly said.  
George just let out a grunt and moved his now bandaged left hand into his lap and moved his right hand to the same spot his left hand was in before.

Jordon continued to watch Danny ripping pieces of China out of George's hand. Occasionally, George would swear or hiss but other then that, he seemed okay. That was his body language though, the look in his eyes told a different story. They were burning with rage and they were staring directly into Danny's skull but Danny just tried to ignore it as much as possible.

George wasn't actually pissed at Danny or Jordon, he was pissed at the fact that he needed to get rid of that goddamn bag and his time was being wasted because of this.

In the end, George had enough.

"Just give me that" George growled and ripped the tweezers out of Danny's hand.

"Hey!" Danny shouted but George was already doing much quicker work then what Danny was doing, it was just plain violent of how fast and rough George was pulling these pieces out of his hand. 

In under a minute George chucked the bloody tweezers on the table and grabbed the bandage and just bandaged his hand up in a speedy manner.

"That's good enough" George grunted.

Danny was about to argue, but just sighed and cleaned up the mess but he slightly smiled when he heard George silently mumble to him 'thank you'.

George walked out of the front area and into the bunks. He grabbed a new pair of jeans and a short sleeved black t-shirt to get changed into. The bathroom was thankfully empty so he washed his face in an awkward way (because if his hands).He got changed and stared into the mirror again. His nose was healing fine but he was sure the slice across his lip would leave a scar, at least the redness and swelling had gone down.

He opened the bathroom door and left for the bunks again. George was pleased that the others hadn't stolen his beanie again. He put it on along with his watch and scarf. George grabbed the now light brown bag and placed it in a thicker, stronger bag which would hide the old bags colour but not the stench it was starting to let off. He just grabbed some spray on deodorant and sprayed a shit tonne on to the bag.

George grabbed the bag and quickly walked to the entrance of the bus, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter on the side to seem less suspicious. 

"I'm gonna go out, okay?" George pointed his question towards Danny and Jordon.

"Okay"

"Sure"

George just nodded and left the bus door. He headed down the street. His alcohol senses had become alert causing him to want to go into every pub he passes but he controlled himself in the end, he had to.

George turned a corner into an alley way, he knew were he was going. A smug grin formed in his face when he grew closer to his destination. He soon came across a dead end with a lonely and rather creepy looking door.

George shoved the door open, catching the attention of 4 masked people.

He dropped the bag onto the ground.

"Burn it until nothing exists of it, got it?" The words he spoke were laced with cyanide.

The four figures gulped and nodded violently, scared of what would happen if they didn't.

"Good" George replied and then turned around and slammed the door shut.

The cold air hit George's face as he walked down the alley. He had fucked up big time, but it didn't matter because he was smart enough to get his way out of this situation.

George gradually made his way back to the bus.

He entered and was met with a grumpy Dylan, a irritated Matthew and an angry Jorel.

" What?" George defensively said.

"You are 10 minutes late" Jorel snapped

"And?"  
"You piece of shit we need to lea-" Before Jorel could finish his sentence, George shoved past him and made his way to the back lounge.

He sat down, grabbed the current book he was reading at the moment and blocked the rest of the world out.


	5. Oh Jesus Christ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits getting fucked up for the band.

\---Jorel---

Jorel huffed to himself. The fuck, George shows up late then shoves him into the wall. Such a polite bloke, Jorel thought to himself.

"Someone's on their period" Matthew muttered to himself as he fished his earphones out of his pocket.

"Don't say that too loudly Matthew, you have many years left of your long life" Dylan sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes. He proceeded to sit down in the open booth and start flicking through his phone, deciding if he should go to the back to smoke or just leave it be.

"The fuck?" Dylan mumbled to himself as he noticed some droplets of blood on the seat. He stood up and looked at them.

" I told you George was on his period" Matthew slyly remarked.  
Dylan started to giggle to himself, his grumpiness melting away instantly.

Jorel was more curious of why the blood was really there. He remembered Jordon and Danny were the ones who stayed behind along with George. Jordon was probably high so Danny was his best bet to ask.

"Danny!" Jorel shouted out to the back of the bus.

"YEAH?" A loud voice shouted back.

"Come up here quickly" Jorel replied. He heard the quick footsteps get louder in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah?" Danny repeated as he walked into the room.

"You were here this morning, why is there blood on the seat?" Jorel pointed to the seat Dylan was observing.

"Oh, I thought I cleared all of it up" Danny muttered to himself.

"Well, George smashed a coffee mug and got the China stuck in his hands so I removed the majority of it but he got the last pieces out" Danny said as he remembered the event.

"Which mug was it?" Matthew asked worriedly. Matthew had an obsession with the coffee mugs as he practically ran and worked on high doses coffee.

"Don't worry, it was only one of the white ones" Danny answered Matthew's question.

"Did it have 3 black dots on it?" 

"Don't think so" Danny replied as he started to leave the room to go back to the back.

"What's going down there at the back?" Dylan asked Danny.

"Ummm" Danny thought for a moment.

"Jordon is scouting out the room trying to find something, I'm not sure what it is and George is reading" 

Dylan nodded then asked Danny,

"What are you doing?" 

"I was just about to FaceTime Reese and Scarlet but it can wait if you want" Danny answered.

"Oh no, don't worry, I can grab Jordon for you and I'm sure George won't bother you" 

Dylan stood up, walked to the back, greeted George with eye contact and a small nod, picked up Jordon bridal style and carried him to the front and chucked him on to the floor.

Jordon was a giggling mess and Jorel was partly irritated that they had to deal with Jordon for the time being.

"Thanks" Danny said to the Dylan.

"No problem-" Dylan turned around and looked at Jorel "-Dude" 

Danny looked confused but Jorel got it. Making fun of him again because his use of the word 'dude'. 

Danny just shrugged and walked into the back. Jorel heard Danny ask George something along the lines of 'can I FaceTime Reese in here?' and he could hear the low grumble of George's voice but not what he actually said. He then heard Danny shut the door that connected the back room from the bunks.

Atleast Danny had a happy family, Jorel thought to himself. He was happy with Vanessa but they would never live up to Danny's and Reese's relationship. They were so perfect, always happy to see each other and they always enjoy each other's company while Vanessa and Jorel needed there time apart at least once a fortnight. Jordon and Randi were always happy with each other and they constantly crack jokes with each other so Jorel thought it was safe to assume that they were happy together. Dylan and Anna were stoned half of the time, they are more stoner buddies then boyfriend and girlfriend but each to their own. Matthew and Crystal were a good couple but they just weren't seen a lot around each other, but they did love each other. George and Asia are still kinda recovering from their divorce and all the feelings they felt about each other at the time but they are getting better, a lot better then they used to be.

Jorel decided to take in the scenery to distract his mind without drinking a shit tonne. Dylan was now sitting back on the seat at the booth and was texting Matthew even though he was right in front of him. I should also add in that the bus is on the road and moving at the very moment of the story.

Jorel looked out the window which placed on the wall were the booth was. All he could see was dead trees and plants, such a pleasant sight.

Jorel turned his attention to the bunks and noticed a odd shape sticking out of George's bunk. 

"I'll be back in a second" Jorel left the room and entered the bunks, shutting the door behind him and closing the tiny blinds. He shut the blinds on the door which connected the back to the bunks to.

Jorel walked up to George's bunk and investigated into the object he saw from a distance and to his surprise, it was a red bag.

He gulped and proceeded to open it but to his dismay, it just contained a receipt that said George had brought some cigarettes and 2 bottles of whiskey. Jorel wouldn't give up though, he searched every inch of George's bunk to see were the goddamn bag could be. He also found some money, which he stole, and some things I shouldn't state (Wink wink).

The realisation hit him, George got rid of the bag when they were out doing the interview, that's why he came back in so late. Jorel swore to himself and banged his head on the bunk a couple of times before Dylan walked in and asked,

"Pick what you want to eat from Del Taco cause the driver said he ain't waiting round for two hours"

"Alright dude"

Dylan walked past him and went to the back to repeat his question. Danny wasn't talking to his wife or daughter anymore but he was talking to George about something.

"But you need to pick now because we are close to the place" Dylan continued.

"I'll just have the 5" Danny shrugged.

"What about you George?" Dylan asked.

"Umm, I'm not hungry, don't worry" Thats very unusual fir George to say.

"Come on, you have to eat something" Danny tried to persuade George.

After a tiny bit of minor arguing, it was decided he would share some of Danny's.

Dylan then asked Jorel the quests and Jorel just responded with the 5. Dylan nodded and made his way back to the front of the bus.

Jorel didn't even notice how hungry he was, but I suppose it was 2:10pm so that probably explained it.

Jorel was still wondering where that bag has gone to. Maybe it was with, those rodents. Jorel remembered the 4 clearly and he also clearly remembered he didn't like how George treated them and how they just followed his every demand.

Jorel leaned up against the bunks, stretched and sighed. That was such a stupid thing George had gotten himself into but in the end he rose on top of the situation, giving him some street credit along the way. Let's say Johnny 3 Tears or the name that's more commonly used, The Server, means something different on the streets and in the music industry. 

Jorel's body was suddenly thrown to the ground as the bus halted in its tracks. He groaned and slowly got up. He had carpet burns all up his elbows and arms. Maybe today could go a bit better.

Maybe.

There's a tiny chance.

Very tiny.

Tiny.

 

 

 

Like Jordons's penis.

Jorel made himself laugh at the thought, almost forgetting about the pain on his upper limbs.

He walked to the back and told George and Danny to come to the front as Dylan had probably just left to go get food.

Jorel slumped down into the seat opposite where Matthew was sitting, squishing Jordon.

"Come on" Jordon groaned but he wasn't to bothered as he left J placed on top of him. It ended up with J sitting on Jordons's lap. Danny was standing up against the wall and George was sitting on the floor next to him, tapping his bandaged fingers on to the ground, tapping the beat to Dead Bite.

Jorel really wanted an apology from George about shoving him but he knew he wasn't going to get it that easy. He sighed, his stubbornness can be a blessing and a curse. Though, it was more of a curse.

Jorel turned his attention to what Jordon was doing on his phone and it looked like he was texting Rand-. Wait, that's not Randi. Her name was something like Becky, basic and white, and he was saying about meeting up.

"The fuck dude" Jorel growled at Jordon and quickly stood up.

"What?" Jordon asked in a confused tone.

"Are you cheating on Randi?" Jorel angrily accused him. This caught attention of the other 3 in the room. Danny was ready to break up the fight that might happen, Matthew looked uncomfortable and like he wanted to move away from the situation unfolding in front of him and George was just watching, looking a bit pissed off at Jordon. 

Everyone looked like they had just disowned Jordon, and that's what they have pretty much done.

"Fuck off Jordon"

"But wait, it's not like tha-"

 

"Fuck"

 

"Off"

 

"Now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama, as I love a bit of drama and it shall probably give more of an excuse for George but shh now. More plot twists soon. And also, I explained the 'place' and the 'people' a tiny bit more for GimmeYourFood but I didn't want to let the mystery go completely, so enjoy so far my lovely friends


	6. Disgraceful, Vile, Evil, Worthless piece of Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, if anybody read that unknown chapter, ignore it because I've scrapped the idea from the story, k, it's all good now

\---George---

George didn't think Jordon would abandon his wife for someone else. Their love was true love like Danny's relationship with Reese. He was sceptical about the situation but kept his mouth shut, waiting to hear what Jordon was going to say.

"Wait wait wait, it's not like that!" Jordon pleaded for Jorel's mercy.

"Oh really?" Jorel spat at Jordon

"She is an old school friend! That's it! We were gonna meet up because I haven't seen her in forever!" Jordon attempted to explain.

"Anyway, who's to say that I'm cheating on Randi? You-" Jordon pointed at Jorel" -fucked multiple women at the start of your relationship with Vanessa. Matthew-" Jordon turned his attention to the petrified curly haired man"-has cheated on Crystal twice since the start of this tour, George-" Jordon stared at the blue-eyed demon"-broke one or two of Asia's ribs before they split up and Danny" He let his eyes burn into Danny for a second"-used to be a player."

Jordon paused to catch his breath back and then shouted,

"We are all bad as eachother! And if you saw this girl you would be physically sick, I'm only meeting up with her because she is an old friend ,like I said before!"

Jordon was really pissed if at J now. Jorel looked like he was still deciding what to believe. Matthew looked like he had just shit himself and Danny looked upset. George was pissed off at Jordon for bringing up the incident but it was the truth. 

Him and Asia got into a fight one night and she kept shoving him around, screaming at him and throwing objects in his direction so he punched her in the ribs as a flight or fight instinct. Luckily, neither of them were charged for domestic abuse but the court ruled that Asia got Ava and George had some time with her. That rule is now ditched as the two are back together.

He did feel dreadful after the event but that was more because he couldn't spend as much time as he used to with Ava and Ava meant the whole world to him.

George decided to join reality again when Dylan walked back in with the the food and a very confused look on his face when the screaming of the other band members had hit him.

"What the hell is going on?" The Mexican questioned.

"He is fucking cheating on Randi!" Jorel shouted at Dylan.

"No I'm fucking not!" Jordon groaned. "I've explained it enough times now! A fucking 2 year old could see that I'm not cheating on her!" 

"Woah woah, explain to me" Dylan asked but as soon as anything else was said, George just blocked out their conversation. 

It was honestly annoying him now. He had noticed Danny was over there, also talking and Matthew had just grabbed his bag of food and ran off to the bunks. George tried to focus his mind on something else. 

He wondered if the 4 dipshits have burnt the bag yet. He did trust them but only because he knew they didn't want to know what will happen to them if they didn't do what he wanted. George would be surprised if they did hand anything over to the police. If they did do that, they would be most likely be seriously beaten (probably to death) and they would also all be arrested as the police would find out about their endless piles of drugs. It was safe to assume they wouldn't try anything risky.

George liked to call them the masked stalkers as how silent they were verbally and how they could hide things from the police like bodies and evidence. They also could collect information about people very quickly and give it back to George.

Maybe it wasn't the best thing to think about them when around people. He normally became grumpy or he would just act strange around whoever it is in the vicinity as the time.

The screaming was quickly becoming louder and the short fuse to his explosive anger was quickly burning away. He was starting to get a headache and he couldn't really leave the room, the others would probably make him stay somehow.

The headache just kept growing and so was his temper. 

He was trying to stay calm, he honestly was but he had suffered with sensory overload since a young age and nothing could really stop it.

George balled his fists up and forcefully shut his

His senses were going ballistic.

Everything was too loud.

Everything was too bright.

Everything was blocking his brain from thinking clearly.

Every drop of blood in his body was boiling.

Everything was going red.

His heart beat quickened.

He didn't want to lash out.

He didn't want to.

He didn't.

But it will happen.

He can't control his anger.

Everything and anything could piss him off.

And this was the tipping point.

"Will you shUT THE FUCK UP!" George stood up in less then a second and screamed at them.

Adrenaline was pumping through his body like mad which was causing him to twitch like a person who belonged in a mental asylum.

He just wanting lash out and rip their organs out as quickly as possible and as violently as possible. He wanted to feel and hear their flesh ripping, that was satisfying noise he seemed to love so much.

He wanted to kick their faces in until they couldn't be recognised.

Until their teeth would would be shattered into their own mouths.

Until their eyes popped out of their sockets and were smeared all of this dirty carpet.

George stood there, his tall and strong structure wasn't helping the others feel any less threatened.

His breathing became deeper, his eyes burning with an incredible rage, his fists gone white from clenching them.

All of them had stopped what they were doing.

All of their attention on George.

They were scared.

You could see it in their eyes.

They wanted to move but they couldn't.

One wrong move and George would knock them out cold.

The deadly silence and the sinister stare that was focused on the 4 is what made some of this scary.

All the damage that will be created and has been created because of George, his strength and his forever burning rage.

George didn't notice Matthew poking his head out of the door, looking scared shitless in the process.

George blocked everything else out, his full attention focused on the other 4, most importantly Jorel and Jordon.

The two of them looked like it was judgement day and God (or Satan) was deciding their fate of living another day or not.

Dylan slowly walked up to George as he knew he had the best chance of taking him down incase he would strike. He kept his arms close to his chest, ready for an attack to pursue. 

George could now see Matthew was watching and he could obviously see Dylan getting closer to him. Did he think I'm stupid?, George thought to himself as he let out a small growl.

Dylan stopped walking and stood up straight. 

The rage was dying in George but it still lurked throughout his body.

"I just-" George tried to explain but he still wasn't 100% there with thinking clearly.

"I was-" George tried constructing a sentence again but it wouldn't work.

George just wanted to leave and be in isolation for the rest of his days on the planet earth.

"I-" Before anything else came out of his mouth, his brain forced him to walk out and away of the situation before anything worse happened.

He speedily rushed to the bunks, slipping past Matthew, who looked like he was still shitting himself, and just hopped into his bunk and shut the curtain.

George buried his head in his hands but made him flinch in pain. He remembered the glass and got more pissed off then he already was.

His breaths became heavier as he tried to calm down. He would say sorry to them later, for now he would just go online and find one of those stupid calm down things, or maybe he should text Asia-

No, he can't. He won't let her get away with what she done so quickly. He wouldn't be played again.

George properly laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling of his bunk. He could barley hear the others speak in a quiet tone but the whispers weren't audible for him to hear.

An idea sparked in his and which made him get out his phone out and go into his camera roll.

Yes, what made him happy would calm him down. Ava made him happy. He flicked through the certain albums he had made and then found the one of Ava. 

He spent the next 15 minutes going through it, different memories flooding back to him every time he looked at each photo. 

Hunger was now eating him alive but he just didn't want to deal with the others. He just simply grabbed the blanket that he had kicked down to the end of his bunk, place it over himself, faced himself towards the wall and shut his eyes,

Ready to forget this mess,

Only for a short time though,

Which isn't long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm relating to the anger bit in this because I'm known for lasting out in the same manner at school, but ya know, I'll let my emotions out onto the tol angry butterfly because he is bæ


	7. There's a voice in my head, whispering softly it says 'Dance, dance with the dead'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this has detailed murder (I think) so warning and all the chapters from chapter 6 forward, the titles are song lyrics, so the last one is Voices by Famous Last Words and this one is Dance with the dead by Get Scared, enjoy reading my friends. Also, the chapters behind this one are all unplanned but I'm now planning them in advance so hopefully they should get better, hopefully. Also, if you didn't know, chapter 6 was changed so made sure you've read that.( from the Unknown to someone in the band P.O.V)

\---Jorel---

Jorel gulped. Even though George had left the room, there was still tension swarming in the air.

Jorel had felt George's behaviour is getting worse then it has ever been. He seems so spaced out and when he is in contact with reality, he is just a ball of rage that lashes out at anything and anyone.

Danny looked shocked. He defiantly had been shaken up from the shouting. Danny was all about keeping peace and shouting at him like that could easily make him cry. He was such a sweet heart and he didn't deserve George being an asshole to him. George just didn't appreciate what good friends he had but Jorel and basically all of them done it too, so no one could really say anything.

"I'm going to talk to him" Danny swiftly walked to bunks, clearly not wanting to hear what the others had to say.

A moment of silence passed.

"I'm honestly not doing anything with that girl, Randi is my life. I can't just chuck her away that quickly" Jordon spoke in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry dude, I'm just a bit shaken up about-" Jorel paused as the image of the bag stained his mind once more "- things" He finished his sentence rather suspiciously but Jordon didn't care, the short man was just happy that he got an apology.

"No hard feelings?" Jordon then asked.

"No hard feelings" Jorel sighed and they hugged it out.

All of their disagreements went like this. Two of them would argue then once they were calm, they would apologise and everything would be chill again. Jorel chuckled to himself, they are all like teenage girls in disguise as rock stars that somehow got popular.

They all had drastically different lives before all the fame and glory. Dylan had basically just finished school when the band was created but the time before that, he just stayed at his parents house to play video games 24/7. Danny had gone to college and actually studied music then was in a different band after graduating. Jordon had a job at Walmart and used to steal a lot of the shit he found and he would bring it back for everyone to investigate and most likely eat. Matthew used to spend a lot of time around Jorel and Aron. George went to Yale then became a security guard at some place for a short amount of time. Jorel remembered that his life just used to be sleeping, eating and skateboarding and chilling with Aron. Jorel spent most of his years in high school being best friends with Aron and Jorel was still upset that they kicked him out. 

Suddenly, ghastly memory came back into his head. 

A memory that he always tried to forget. 

A memory that George and him promised to never talk or think about again.

\-----------------------------------

When they were teens, they were rather stupid.  
George and Jorel had been round Dylan's house and they were heading back to their own. Instead of taking their normal, safer route, they went down a sketchy alley way to get back quicker. Both of them would already be told of by their parents for coming back at 1:43am and they couldn't wait any longer.

They both had bad feelings about going down but they ignored it and adventured down there. Both of them walked at a quick pace just to get out as soon as possible.

"What are you two buggers doing down my street" A tall man revealed himself from the shadows and started walking towards them. They way he was talking was clearly hostile and was giving them the message that they shouldn't stepped foot down here. He seemed to also have a thick cockney accent. 

"We were just-" Jorel tried to explain but choked on his words when he saw the man reach for his pocket and slowly pull out a gun.

It happened so quickly, too quickly for Jorel to apprehend what had happened.

Before the man had taken the gun out fully, George had charged at him.

The man stopped confused as George stayed in the place he had shoved him to, his hands clenched round something that was now in the mans chest.

George ripped his pocket knife out the mans chest. He stepped back to avoid a punch from the confused man. George then moved forward to attack again. 

The blade moved quickly in and out of the mans body. The sound of the man's screams slowly fading away as he was choking on his own blood and the sound of flesh being pierced and ripped apart was filling Jorel's innocent ears.

George's reckless movement as he kept viciously stabbing the man where ever he could made Jorel stay frozen to the spot he was standing on in fear.

Jorel could only compare George to some sort of blood hungry monster, not even human. 

He could hear the mans heavy breathing as he was grasping onto his final breaths.

The mans hands were scraping across the cold, stone floor. It was visible that his hands had multiple cuts all over them, like he attempted to protect himself at the start of the attack.

His breaths were getting shallower, the pool of blood around him was getting bigger and his movements were getting slower.

George wasn't stopping any time soon though, he kept attacking the mans now convulsing body.

Jorel watches as the mans hand twitched one last time, his chest heave one last time, his eyes look at Jorel in desperation one last time.

George immediately went from hunching over his victim to standing up straight, attempting to catch his breath back.

Jorel was too afraid to move. He was shaking violently with fear as he saw George take the flip knife out of the man's now none existent eye socket and back into his hoodies pocket.

"Jorel," George's tone of voice was really serious.

"Jorel," He repeated again. He turned his head to look at his terrified friend.

"I wasn't in control" George continued, his voice lacking emotion.

"I-" 

"George," Jorel interrupted him with a whisper.

"Let's- let's just get out of here and get rid of the blood," Jorel looked at the blood drenching George's body", and let's just go home and let's just forget"

George just nodded but refused to make eye contact with Jorel but when he did, his eyes were burning with shame.

Shame that he enjoyed it.

\-----------------------------------

Jorel remembered that George became emotionless and merciless after that event. He was extremely paranoid, he would always isolate himself and would get angry in a matter of seconds and nothing could stop this rage, no one could escape. George couldn't escape this darkness suffocating him alive, that's when he turned to drinking and drugs to try and forget what happened.

They were too young to see something like that. Jorel was only 14 at the time and George was 16, nearly 17.

Jorel sighed. Jordon and Dylan were now eating and Matthew had left to dine in the bunks again.

"Dude, aren't you hungry?" Dylan asked Jorel, his mouth filled with food.

"Spit that again" Jordon mumbled sarcastically as he wiped some food off his forehead.

"Yeah, I am hungry, I was just thinking" Jorel reached over to his bag of food and opened it. He proceeded to eat some of it but after remembering that event, he just felt too sick to eat any more. 

He placed the left over food back into the bag and chucked it to Dylan and said,

"You can eat it"

Dylan just smiled at kept eating his original meal. 

Jorel rubbed his eyes and started to think again.

George is now acting like he was after the murder. It's less severe then it was before but they have all changed over the years.

Jorel hoped George hadn't done anything but it was undeniable he had done something.

That night he came back looking like he'd been attacked, he was really anxious before he left to just 'go to the pub' and he had a duffle bag which he left with but Jorel didn't see him have when he came back. He didn't see it when he searched his bunk either.

That explained why the plastic bag was so red. 

It wasn't just a beating, he had flat out murdered someone.

Jorel started shaking.

This couldn't happen.

Everything pointed towards that he had committed a crime.

When Danny checked him over, he was acting way too calm. He should of told Danny to piss off.

If nothing happened that night and George had just gotten into a normal fight, he wouldn't of stopped to talk to them, he would of gone straight to the bunks.

Jorel put his hands round his stomach as he felt even more sick then before.

"Why George?" Jorel silently whispered to himself.

"Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahah, the next chapters couple of are going to get more violent and more dramatic so heads up. Shits about to go down.


	8. I'm only joking, I don't believe a thing I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter but the next couple of chapters should make up for it. Also I'm the first fanfic to be updated in 2017 so I call that an achievement of some sort. Title is I'm only joking by KONGOS. Enjoy the chapter, I suppose

\---Danny---

"I'm going to talk to him" Danny announced.

Danny quickly got out of his seat to go talk to George. He didn't want to hear the others trying to keep him back. They had started the argument and fighting in the first place, Danny was pretty sure that they would do more bad then good at the moment.

He first noticed that George's curtain was shut, but that was no surprise. 

"George," Danny spoke in a calm voice as he pulled the curtain open. He was greeted with George's back facing him.

"What," George's deep voice grumbled. He twisted his body round to look at Danny.

The look of murder was no longer present in his eyes, but they weren't like what they normally were.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked and sat on the edge of the bunk.

"Of course, why?" George continued the long eye contact with Danny while he moved over so the other man had more room.

"It's just, you've been acting strange the last couple of days." Danny broke the eye contact and looked at the bunks wall.

"What do you mean?" George sounded concerned but Danny couldn't figure out if it was that George was worried that Danny would find out or that it may be something else.

"Well, over the course of less then two days, you have smashed a cup, verbally lashed out twice and you've been so goddamn hostile, well, more hostile then normal" Danny explained.

"And plus, Jorel has been acting weird too. He is so distant when we are talking and he always gives this you look like he is accusing you of something. It's just to strange to ignore" Danny looked at George with sad eyes.

"What really happened that night?" George immediately tensed up when Danny asked that. Danny shuffled away from him in fear when he saw the blue in George's eyes become an icy cold shade.

"Nothing important happened" George almost spat at Danny.

"Something did happen George" Danny replied.

"I told you, nothing happened" George repeated.

"Fucking hell-" Danny muttered to himself "-something happened. You came into the bus looking like someone had tried to murder you. I'm not just going to believe you got into a 'silly fight'.

"You fucking seemed to fool for it the other night" George stared Danny straight in the eye.

"I just didn't want to cause anymore drama" Danny quickly came up with an excuse.

George didn't fall for it but he kept his mouth shut. Danny gulped and started to speak again,

"George, it doesn't matter what happened. Just tell m-"

"No" George interrupted him 

"I've told you what happened" His voice seemed to be laced with ricin.

"Now-" George's death stare intensified in seconds. "-fuck off" He growled.

"But-" Danny pleaded.

"Fuck off" George repeated, his eyes now burning through Danny's skull.

"No, George-" Danny places his hand on George's leg and moved closer to him.

The next thing Danny knew, he was lying on the stretch of carpet that divided the bunks from touching vertically. George had violently slapped Danny across the face, sending him flying into the floor.

Danny felt his cheek burn and blood starting to come from the inside of his mouth, most likely from his teeth sinking into his gums.

George stared at Danny with no mercy in his eyes before slamming the curtain shut again.

Danny whimpered as he stood up. He held his hand up against his cheek and winced at the stinging sensation.

He then jumped when he felt a hand on his should. Danny turned round to see Matthew staring at him, empathy clouding his eyes.

"Come," Matthew grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him to the back of the bus and sat him down.

Danny sniffled, trying to stop himself crying. He hated all the tension going on between everyone. He hated when they fought over silly things. He hated it when anyone shouted. He hated it when they got violent with each other. He hated it when he saw them in pain. He just wanted them to be happy but they never would or could be. All their lives were riddled with flaws that they couldn't seem to fix.

"Danny, it's okay to cry" Matthew wrapped his arms around the blonde haired man and hugged him tight.

Danny felt the tears trickle down his face as he accepted the hug and hugged back. They stayed in the position for a solid 2 minutes before Matthew retracted and looked at Danny in the eye and asked,

"Please Danny, tell me what's wrong, everyone has been acting so strange" Matthew asked.

"We-we-well-" Danny stuttered "Everyone is just- just to tense" Danny broke into tears again.

"I just want everyone to be happy, I-I want to see them all laugh and be in that mood for a full week"

"I want George not to be so fuc-fucking angry, I want you to stop being so grumpy all the time, I want Dylan and Jordon to stop being so carefree all the time and I want J-Jorel to stop being so depressed" 

Matthew was about to speak but Danny kept talking.

"An-and just then, George slapped me so hard it sent me flying to the ground, I was only trying to help him!" Danny pulled Matthew back in for another hug as he broke into tears again. Matthew rubbed his back to try and calm him down a bit. 

Matthew was pissed off at George but he hid his emotions from Danny so he wouldn't get upset anymore then he was.

"We will be happy one day, I promise you Danny" Matthew knew it wasn't true, but they were trying to get better. George would have anger management shit go on when they weren't on tour and Jorel was getting some sort of medication for his depression. That's as far as them getting better was really going.

They will all be happy when they are dead, rocking out in heaven or hell, as long as they were all together. He was sure that George and Jorel would defiantly go to hell and Danny would defiantly go to heaven so Danny would probably have to join them in the flaming pits of hell. 

"Do you want me to talk to any of the members about this?" Matthew asked, wondering if he could attempt to solve the problem.

"No,please don't. They will most likely make fun of me because I cried about this" Danny wiped his tears away as he retracted from the hug.

"Thanks Matthew" Danny sadly smiled at him.

Matthew just nodded but he could now see how red Danny's cheek was becoming and a bruise would defiantly form in the next day or two.

"I'm gonna go to the front, alright?" Danny asked as he stood up.

"Yeah that's fine" Matthew chuckled to himself "I don't control where you go or what you do"

Danny smiled again and wiped his eyes one last time before walking to the front.

Danny quickly made his way past George's bunk, not wanting to think or talk to him.

He entered the front room where Dylan and Jordon were eating and talking about something and then there was Jorel, he looked so pale. This worried Danny.

"Jorel?" Danny snapped Jorel out of his thinking.

"Yeah?" Jorel asked, clearly distracted by something on his mind.

"You look-" Danny paused to make it dramatic "-really sick".  
Danny placed a hand to Jorel's forehead and he could swear his hand nearly melted off because of the heat radiating off the Italians man head.

"Maybe you should lie down before we do the show tonight" Danny suggested.

Jorel looked like he was about to argue but decided against it.

"Might do me some good" Jorel muttered and walked off.

Danny wondered what he was so distracted by and what made him so sick.

"Danielthan, your food is here" Jordon chucked the bag at Danny.

"Thanks" 

Danny sighed and thought about what Matthew said,

They will all be happy,

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to love the ending to this story, you'll absolutely fucking love it.


	9. With tragic eyes and blood-shot dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, school is starting for me and because I go to a school which is like marked as one of the best schools in the countie I live in, so we have a shit tonne of work and homework and tests so the chapter producing may become slower, but now, you'll have to wait which means more suffering for you lot.
> 
> Title is buried alive by get scared 
> 
> To sum up the last couple of events, Jorel went to bed to attempt to sleep his fear off until they had to preform because they still kinda are on tour. Jorel, Matthew, and Danny tried to avoid George on stage but Dylan and Jordon didn't give a shit. After the show they went back to the bus as all of them were tired and now this takes place a day after the show, and it's probably coming up to 7:00pm. This is one of their only free days. - edit to notes future me. Also, a fag is a cigarette if you don't know, I'm not saying George grabbed a gay and left. And if I say pub, I mean bar, cut me some slack I'm born to probably one of the most British families and it's 00:45 at the time I've started to write this. I don't know about America, but in England there are pubs at every corner so this is kinda based off that.

\---Jorel---

Jorel was thinking of ways to get George to confess to the murder. He had thought long and hard during his sleepless nights to deduce if George still was an active murderer and everything concluded to yes. He couldn't get him to confess in front of the band as everyone wouldn't believe Jorel, he couldn't do it in the back or the front room as to many people were in there and George was too sober to get a confess-

Yes, that was it. Get him drunk or atleast tipsy. He won't be able to think of an excuse in time and he may accidentally spill the beans because he isn't thinking 100%.  
Jorel was sure this was the best plan. The police wouldn't believe him because Jorel was pretty sure that if a felon walked into a police station and accused someone of murder, they would most likely shrug it off.

Jorel stood up from the large sofa in the back room and walked out to the front, not bothering to explain his actions to the other 2 sitting in the room with him. He immediately noticed that Matthew was in his bunk, most likely giving the meat and ol' beat. Jorel left him be, he understood but found it obsessive of how much the curly haired man would jack off but he didn't judge.

Jorel also noticed that when he entered the front room, it was much brighter then the back. George and Dylan were at the front, Dylan was rummaging through the fridge and George was on his phone.

"Dylan, my dude, can you go to the back and give Danny a hug" Jorel tried his best to sound normal and it worked on Dylan.

Dylan nodded and smiled, not questioning Jorel as he made his way to the back.

Jorel turned his attention to George, who was now raising an eyebrow at him. Jorel could see the bags under George's eyes had grown from the day before and Jorel guessed that he looked like that too. 

"Do you want to go the bar with me?" Jorel asked George, hoping the tall man wouldn't realise what Jorel's intention was.

"Sure" George shrugged. Jorel smiled and was happy that George didn't guess.

"When are we going to go? Now or later?" George asked.

"Let's go now" Jorel smiled, he really wanted to know the truth as soon as possible so he couldn't waste any time.

George nodded and stood up. He went to the bunks to grab a packet of fags, his wallet and his beanie and scarf. It was rather cold outside at the moment and plus, it was winter.

The two said their goodbyes to their fellow band members and left together. 

Probably after a minute or so of walking, George was already smoking a cigarette and had offered Jorel one, but he refused because he knew that he had to be 100% in control of his mind for what's going to happen.

They passed a quite nice looking pub and George suggested go in.

"That one doesn't look to shabby, I'm sure we won't have our drinks spiked in there" George sarcastically remarked.

Jorel could see the place wasn't crowded enough. You see, his plan was to go into a small but full pub so not many people would hear their conversation and that George couldn't walk away without having to get through the small gaps, even though most people move out the way because they notice his height and his strong structure and know not to fuck around.

"Let's keep looking, I have a dodgy feeling about that place" Jorel lied as he kept walking along the pavement.

George easily caught up to the Italian and continued to smoke. They walked for probably another 4 minutes or so until they found another place. 

George looked at Jorel with a hopeful glint in his eyes but Jorel shook his head and simply said,

"It looks too manky in there" 

George sighed and kept on walking. 

They soon found another spot and it was perfect. Jorel's eyes lit up with happiness as they found a place so quickly. He grabbed George by his sleeve and dragged him in.

"Let's go in here" He said to George with a smile on his face. Jorel immediately took George to the main bar and they both got drinks. Jorel ordered them so he gave George a strong whiskey and Jorel had lemonade.

"Thanks, want me to pay you back?" George asked.

"Nah, it's fine" Jorel sipped his drink.

By the mark of ten minutes, George had already had 3 shots of whiskey, which was an record in Jorel's book but he knew George could and probably has chugged a bottle of whiskey in under 2 or 3 minutes. The Irish prick was always drinking whiskey when ever he had the chance. Jorel guessed it ran in the gene pool as on multiple occasions he saw bottles of the stuff in George's parent's home when they were younger. 

Time was flying by quickly, it was 10:00pm George had calmed down on the drinking and was on his 6th shot. Jorel was on his 3rd glass of lemonade and George hadn't questioned it once. Jorel was also getting worried because he hadn't brought up the subject and he didn't want to ruin such a good night. George was in a surprisingly good mood for being nearly drunk. Jorel knew he had to, that's the main reason he came out in the first place. He decided for small talk first and then lead on to what he really wanted to talk about.

"George, how is Ava and Asia?" Jorel asked. He thought that if he started off with something positive, it may influence his mood.

"They're fine, Asia said Ava misses me-" George chuckled "- she is too cute to be without"

"But what about you and Asia" Jorel asked.

" We've been fine, we don't trust each other completely but we are practically getting there. We did have a fight before I left for tour, she didn't want me to leave because she thought I would cheat on her or something like that. We have apologised to each other now, so don't worry" George finished the update.

"She apologised" Jorel corrected George. George cocked his head, acting confused even though he wasn't.

"You're too stubborn to apologise. She probably texted you first, asking for your forgiveness, but you probably didn't even come close to an apology."

George just chuckled, knowing it was the truth. 

"How's your relationship with Vanessa going?" George asked.

"It's going good. To be honest,I feel like proposing to her soon" Jorel seemed to hide in his hoodie when he said that.

"I'm sure she'll say yes, it's clear she loves you" George reassured him with his trustworthy words and his all too good to be true smile. 

"But what if she just a wants to stay as my girlfriend, not my wife. Like, what if we argue. We can't just split up." Jorel complained.

"You can always spend time away from each other, it is aloud" George said.

"If that wasn't aloud, me and Asia would of had a divorce way before we actually did." 

"True" Jorel responded.

Jorel looked around the place they were in. There were probably around 50 people and it was a small place so it was rather crowded. There was some music playing in the background but it wasn't loud enough to deafen you. The lighting was just your classic indoor lighting, nothing fancy.

"Earth to Jorel" George interrupted Jorel's train of thought.

"When we were younger," Jorel decided to not bring the subject up straight away, but to hint towards it. 

"Do you remember when," Jorel paused and looked at George, making eye contact with him, hoping he would get what he was talking about.

George immediately sobered up in a matter of seconds. His eyes, which were soft a minute ago, had become a dead, icy cold blue. 

"I do remember" George's voice was filled with bitterness as the memories were flooding back to him.

"George, you're kinda acting like how you were acting after you-" He paused and noticed George tensing up.

George didn't say anything but he didn't look away from Jorel.

" George, you've done something again. Haven't you?" Jorel gulped as he said that. He was ready to face being dragged through hell and back.

"What?" George was probably confused why Jorel was accusing him.

"You've killed someone, I know it George" Jorel partly mumbled, wishing he hadn't brought the conversation up.

"Why would I do such a thing? You saw how much it destroyed me last time!" George was trying to keep his cool.

"You're acting like you were after the last murder" Jorel repeated.

"You are always wanting to be in isolation recently, like you never want to be around people but at least you normally come and sit in the back or front lounge with us, reading something or going on your phone"

" I've just wanted to be alone the past couple of days, that's all" George was remembering his conversation with Danny.

"George, that was your excuse last time, I won't fool for it again." Jorel narrowed his eyes at George, waiting for the Irish mans opposition.

George narrowed his eyes in return, giving Jorel a nasty death stare. Jorel didn't have a death stare, George described it as something that you are born with it not. It seemed to be more common in blue eyed people, example, Matthew had a death stare but it was not as sinister as Georges.

"Come on Jorel, you really want to talk about this when we are out?" George asked Jorel, clearly trying to get off subject. Jorel guessed that George had figured out Jorel's plan by now and was trying to avoid it.

"Yes, I do want to talk about it right here and right now" Jorel decided to be stubborn.

"Well, we shouldn't" George responded, his words digging into Jorel like glass shards. 

"George, I know you've done it, just admit to it" Jorel growled

"No" 

George slapped some money down on to the counter for the bar tender. He stood up and started to walk off, causing Jorel to get up and chase after him.  
People were parting their way so George could get through but only a handful of people did it for Jorel. 

George was nearly out the door before Jorel grabbed his jacket sleeve and forcefully dragged him to the corner of the room.

Jorel stared George straight into his eyes and asked,

"Did you kill someone?"

He made sure he sounded pissed off so George may listen to him for once. It didn't really mean George was scared of him though.

Suddenly, George relaxed his muscles with a sigh and looked at the wall.

"Fine, I did" He mumbled.

Jorel felt his heart drop. He wanted to run for dear life but he stopped himself, he wanted to know the whole story. 

"What happened George?"

"What happened that night?"

Jorel attempted to make eye contact again but it failed. George wasn't eager to respond to Jorel's questions and proceeded to stay quiet.

"Tell me George."

"What happened that night" Jorel repeated.

George sighed again.

"Well, it started around a month ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, you can suffer because of that cliff hanger


	10. I'll take him six feet under the fucking ground!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3951 words later, this chapter is finally finished, so enjoy
> 
> Title is Voices by Famous last words

\---Flashback---

Month Before Tour

George was sitting on the sofa of his and Asia's house. He was just watching TV, waiting for Asia and Ava to come back from late night shopping. They had probably left around an hour ago, so George had awhile to do what he wanted.

It was rather boring without the other two for George. He would of been drinking by now but Asia chucked all of his alcohol out and only left one can of beer in the fridge. She thought it was the right thing to do because apparently George would set a 'bad example' on Ava. Asia didn't want to deal with another alcoholic.

He turned on the television.

The same old shit was on , nothing new or interesting. The same old drama channels with their fake shitty problems was all that was being aired.

George gave up looking after a minute or so and just kept it on a horror channel that was airing a shitty 70's horror movie. 

His eyes were wandering around the room. Many frames were hung up on the wall, most of them containing random pieces of art. 

The walls looked like they needed reprinting, George knew they needed to be repainted but he would have to do it so he never brought the subject up to Asia.

The coffee table, which was in front of the couch, still looked rather new. That's a good thing for George, atleast something still looked new.

He scanned over the items on the table, a tv remote, one of his many books, Ava's hairbrush, some hair bands, an empty glass, Asia's phone and a-

Wait, Asia's phone. George honestly thought she couldn't be without it for more then a millisecond. Maybe she hadn't noticed she didn't have it yet and she would now realise.

A part of George was convincing him to look at it, but another half was pleading for him to not touch it.

George gave it a good thought, he wouldn't invade her privacy, that's what a good boyfriend does. He would just distract himself.

The tall man stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the final beer out of the fridge and a biscuit because he skipped lunch.

He sat back down onto the sofa, letting his body be absorbed by the super soft couch.

A sighed escaped George as he kept trying to divert his attention away from Ava's phone.

He mustn't. He shouldn't.

Their couple therapy clearly stated not to look a each other's phone of personal belongings. The therapist said that they needed to trust each other more and put the past behind them.

But a lurking feeling was still sitting in George's stomach, he felt like there was something hidden on that phone. Something that would make or break their relationship one final time.

He slowly placed his hand onto the plain, golden case and paused.

Was he really going to?

Yes, just one look wouldn't hurt anybody. 

George picked up the phone and tried to open it but he was only met with a passcode.

He swore to himself while he was punching random numbers in and it surprisingly worked.

He immediately tapped on to her messages.

George immediately recognised his name near the top of the list. He found it sweet, she saved his name as 'George <3'.

As he scrolled down, he recognised more names like her mum, dad and her gang of girls. 

He stumbled across a name which he didn't recognise.

'Toby Dench'

He clicked on the messages with a gulp. George could feel himself tensing up as he could hear his brain screeching at him to not look any further.

George started at the top of the messages and read down. 

As he kept reading, the more shocked and angry he got. He found out she had been cheating on him with this cunt from when George first met Asia, to when they were married and up to now.

The most recent text was Asia telling this guy that George was going on tour in a month so he could come round more often.

George could feel the hate creeping up his spine. The amount of sexts and nudes was making him feel sick.

He turned her phone of and smashed it onto the coffee table. George stood up immediately and walked over to the wall and banged his head into it.

How could she? That was the only reasonable thought going through his head. 

His body was shaking violently, ready to strike and anything that could touch him, even though he was the only one in the room.

He grabbed one of the frames on the wall and ripped it off the nail it was hanging on. His fist collided with the wall, making an obvious hole appear.

George walked back a couple of steps and looked at the wall. Luckily he tore that painting off and it was lucky that adrenaline was covering up the pain in his cracked knuckles.

George quickly put the painting back.

There! It looked normal again. He would have to do some explaining when it was removed though. He just sighed and wiped the blood of his knuckles. 

The Irishman walked back over to her phone and went back on it. He looked up more information about this fucking wanker.

After around half an hour of searching, he found out that he had black, spiked hair, brown eyes and was 5'5. His height was the only thing that made George happy. He knew he could easily fucking rip this midget to shreds already. The measly 5'5 against George's 6'3 frame. George also found out where he lived, which was a place they were touring at. Even better.

George thought it would be an excellent idea to meet this bloke and beat the living day light out of him, that should be a good enough warning. He grinned to himself. 

Oh how wonderful it would be when his fist collided with the others face, when he'll stomped on him so hard that his ribs crack, when this mans arm would be so broken that it would be far from recognition of an limb. That's all George wanted at the moment.

George tried to calm down, Ava would be back soon, she couldn't see him in this state of mind. He took deep breaths and downed his beer. 

He sat back down onto the couch, the adrenaline running out. A stinging pain had taken over his knuckles and there wasn't much he could do about it. He was unsure what the time was, how long he was looking or how long he was angry for.

The front door swung open and Ava immediately ran in and jumped up onto the sofa, ready to give George a hug.

"Daddy!" She divided into his large arms as she was giggling.

George smiled and hugged her back. His horrible thoughts were still lurking in him mind but he tried to push them away, like always.

'How easy would it be to break her bones? Look how fragile and small her body is!'

George shook the thought away and looked at his 'girlfriend' and just smiled at her.

"Did you get anything nice?" George asked Ava as he turned his head back round to her.

"Nothing good, just some clothes and stuff like that" The small child complained.

George just laughed to himself before he heard Asia's voice interrupt the two,

"Come on Ava, it's quite late, we should get you to bed"

Ava groaned but got up and left with Asia to another room.  
George remained where he was sitting and just stares at the hallway, waiting for Asia to come back. 

He looked at his watch and- shit, it was 10pm. Asia and Ava only left at 6pm. Guess they enjoyed their time out.

'Like Asia enjoys fucking that other dude instead of you'

George shelved that thought away like the rest as the woman herself entered the room.

George stood up to greet her with a quick kiss.

"You alright?" Asia asked as she broke their kiss.

"I'm fine, how about you?" George asked, acting as normal as possible.

"I'm feeling-" She looked at George in the eye, clearly hinting at something "- fantastic" 

George wasn't in the mood, especially after what he found out.

"Come on," she started to walk up the stairs.

George quickly turned all the shit off that was downstairs and then followed her up.

He entered their room and she was already getting changed in their bathroom so George just got undressed in the room and kept his boxers on.

George's solution to his problems was sleeping, even though it was hard for him to do. He climbed into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Nothing was changing his mind about hunting this bastard down, nothing.

Asia left the bathroom and observed George laying in bed. George watched her move around the room, plugging her phone in and shit like that.

"As low as you hang your shirt and show off your tits, I'm not in the mood" George stated as he watched Asia groan and get into bed next to him.

"I'll hug you, but that's it" George soon said.

Asia paused for a moment to think about it.

"I'm fine with that" She turned her head towards George and smiled.

George lied on his side and wrapped his arms around her smaller body.

After a while, Asia soon gave up on the advances and just fell asleep but George lied there, his eyes feeling like they were being pulled apart by the darkness lurking in their room. 

Was it right thing to do to solve his problem? Probably not, but George would just feel numb for the rest of his short existent and he didn't want to feel like that again.

Once George knew Asia was dead asleep, he unwrapped his arms from around her and sat up. The Irishman grabbed some sleeping pills he had been hiding in his drawer and downed probably around 2 or 3 of them. His eyes wandered back over to Asia, her body slowly rising and falling.

George lied back down and watched Asia snuggle up to his side in her sleep. It was rather cute that she seemed to love him that much, but she doesn't love him enough if she is cheating. He'll destroy the person who started this problem and then life will be perfect again. Like he wanted it to be.

George's eyes were shutting, those pills had really kicked in quickly. He felt his mind go blank as his body became less tense. The last thing he saw was the darkness invading his vision once again.

\-----------------------------------

\---George---

George stopped talking and looked at Jorel, he looked really interested in the story but he was anxious at the same time.

"Continue" Jorel said, becoming quickly irritated.

"Well, we go to the day when I came back from a 'fight'..."

\-----------------------------------

\---Flashback---

On tour.

George grabbed a duffle bag and proceeded to shove some plastic bags, gloves,a black mask, some other shit and an axe, just in case. He zipped the bag shut in an instant, making sure no one saw it.

It was time, they were so close to the fucking cunt's home. Tonight, he would strike.

George has carefully picked out his clothing, his arms were covered up by a black hoodie and his hands were covered by black gloves. The only part of his body ,which was visible at the moment, was his face. George couldn't be recognised, if his tattoos were seen he could immediately be caught and George defiantly didn't want that.

George checked the clock on his phone, it was 7:34pm. George would leave his phone and any electronic devices on the bus so he can't be tracked to the crime scene.

"Girls and gays! I'm going out for a drink, okay?" He shouted out for the whole bus.

"Sure"

"Cool"

"Have fun" 

That's what he heard before he grabbed the duffle bag and quickly left so no one saw, but George thought he saw Jorel watching him. That didn't matter at the moment, George had a job to do. He started walking down the empty street, keeping his eye open for any people that could of seen him.

The air was cold and frosty so George was happy that he was basically covered head to toe in clothing. He could see the streetlights reflecting off the frost that was littered all over the ground. It was peaceful at moment, he could of easily kept on walking for ever and ever but he knew it would never last, nothing did in George's life. 

It reminded him of when he was younger and Jorel and him would go out messing around. Pulling pranks on people was one of Jorel's favourite activities to do. George didn't like it as much, but he enjoyed being around Jorel without Aron and the other butting into their conversations. It would happen all the time, the two could never get an hour of peace for themselves to catch up on life.

Talking about time, the clock was ticking quickly, he had been walking for nearly 25 minutes now, maybe this was the wrong location? Maybe the apartment was in another pla-

'No, this is the place' his rotting conscience reassured him. George looked up from the ground and recognised the style and old look of the building from photos he had seen. Apparently this place was filled with old people, so he wouldn't have a problem running away. 

He pushed the door open and walked inside, the warmth smacking him in the face quite harshly. The tall man immediately walked over to the flight of stairs. If he read correctly, the midget lived on the 2nd floor so getting away would again, be made easier.

He ran up them quickly, pulling on his black mask in the process and checking to make sure no one was looking or around. Apparently, these walls are made sound proof so his only problem was leaving no evidence behind and making sure no one saw him.

George walked up to the door labelled '5' and put an ear up against it. He could only hear steps coming from one person and nobody was talking so it was safe to assume he was home alone. It was most likely that the man was near the back of the apartment as his footsteps sounded distant.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. George slowly opened it, making sure no sound was created. He walked in and gave a quick look of the area, no guns were in sight and sharp objects like knives must be in a drawer.

He lightly placed the duffle bag down, shut the door and made sure it was locked.

The front door leads directly into the lounge, which had the kitchen placed to side of it. Straight across the room was a shut door, which George guessed it led to the bedrooms. 

The blue eyed man slowly crept up towards the shut door and waited outside, ready to strike the other man when he entered the room. 

George could hear the footsteps becoming louder, the adrenaline was flooding through his body like a tsunami.

The man opened the door and didn't notice George behind it. 'Shit, he is short' George thought to himself. He just about reached George's shoulders. 

George lunged out from behind the door, smacking the back of the mans head, causing him to fall to the floor.

A groan came from the man as he tried to stand up but failed once George stomped on his back.

George stood there, ramming his foot into this guys back over and over and over. The screams and pleading had been numbed for George's ears. Those words were asking for mercy but George wouldn't give it to him, he never would.

The Irishman took a couple steps back to look at the shaking body of the other man. George found it funny, he was brave enough to fuck his girlfriend but not to fight him.

Suddenly, the man a stood up and grabbed a flip knife and slashed the Irishe's mask, where George's mouth would be.

George growled and slapped the knife out of the mans hand. George examined the mans face, his nose was slightly bloody and he was squinting at the pain in his back.

The next thing George knew was that he had a fist to his face, specifically his nose. George stumbled back at the impact. The man probably thought he could take down George, but all he had really done was make the fire in George's soul spread to every limb and every vein.

George lashed out the man, his fist connecting with the man's face but before the man could even touch the ground, George grabbed hold of his collar and smashed the back of his head into the wall repeatedly. George could feel the man struggling under his strong grasp and he knew his arms and hands had been clawed multiple times at but that didn't matter. George could feel the body starting to go limp.

He then dropped the man, both of their breaths were shallow. The man was clearly loosing conscious but George wasn't finished. 

George punched the man in his ribs, a large scream erupting from him as a loud cracking noise spread throughout the apartment.

George punched him again in the same place. He could feel the bones moving underneath the skin. He smashed his fist into the same spot which caused the man to scream more loudly. Maybe it had pierced something? Or maybe he was being a pussy? 

George grabbed the man by the collar again and chucked him to the ground. He stared at the body.

All the possibilities of what he could do.

Beat.

Rape.

Murder.

George gave it a good thought.

He decided against rape as DNA would be left and the man may recognise his voice. 

He would combine the beating and the murder together.

The man stared at George, his eyes wide and filled with horror. George leaned over and grabbed the pocket knife that had been on the floor.

He knelt down by the man who was in pain and grabbed his arm and pinned it to the ground.

He pressed the blade up against the skin and he let it slowly sink in. The man was crying and wanted to scream so badly but he had seen George signal for him to be silent.

George pulled the knife out of his arm, blood oozing out of the small wound. George squeezed the cut, causing more blood to leak and stain the carpet

The Irishman grabbed the pocket knife and put half of it into the man's arm and started writing. The victim was now screaming, trying to get George to stop by trying to bite, scratch and shove him away. George didn't stop until the words 'Fuck off' had been carved into the man's arm. The 'fuck' was carved in below the elbow and the 'off' was above the elbow. 

George removed the knife the knife and stood up. The man seemed to sigh in relief with a shaky breath but that relief quickly destroyed when the masked Irishman man knelt down by his stomach.

He pulled up the thin material, revealing just a flat stomach.

George lightly pulled the knife down the mans collar bone to his waist line. It was deep enough to bleed but not to kill him. The man was hissing at the pain and George was surprised he hasn't fainted yet.

George raked the knife up the mans upper body this time before grabbing his hand and pushing the knife through it, making sure if dug into the ground. The man screamed but George ignored it.

"Don't move" George growled at the man as he walked over to the duffle bag.

The man watched, he was confused before he was filled was shock when he saw the light shining off the axe

"No no no no" The man was whispering, trying to get away but failing miserably.

George walked over to the man, wickedly laughing.

"That's what you get for fucking my girlfriend" George snarled at the man.

"Wha-"

George lifted the axe and pushed it through the mans wrist before he could finish his sentence. A blood curling scream was let out as tears flooded from the man's eyes.

George lifted the axe up again and rammed it into Toby's throat. The next scream was muffled from the sound of him choking on his own blood. George smashed the axe back into his neck, tearing the flesh apart and destroying his veins. Blood was squirting every where and George was enjoying it. 

Every RIP and every snap was like music to his ears, sick, twisted music for a sick and twisted man.

George kept hacking at the mans neck, not giving up until the head was well above decapitated.

He picked up the head by the hair and rammed the face into the side of the closet counter. George could see blood squirt from the eye which was impaled from the corner. George violently threw the head at the wall, listening the light thump when it hit the ground.

George stopped and breathes for a moment.

Blood was flooding the carpet and the wall was splattered with the red liquid.

George walked over to the duffle bag and chucked his mask, hoodie and the baggy trousers that covered his jeans into the bag in there. He put whatever evidence which was on him ( like clothing) and put it in. He tried his best to not get anymore blood on him the there already was, the others mustn't now nothing about this. 

It was just his secret.

George unlocked the door and looked at the gruesome sight one last time before leaving. 

After basically running down the stairs and out the building, he stuck to walking in the alley way once he was outside.

Nothing was peaceful anymore. Adrenaline was still being pumped through George's system and it didn't seem to be dying off anytime soon.

He started walking down an all to familiar alley until George bumped into someone. George looked at the figure with rage dancing in his eyes, he was ready to strike out at the person and make the murder count to 2. George was surprised to see one of the masked stalkers.

"Perfect" George mumbled to himself.

"You-" George walked further towards the masked figured, the other immediately started to walk back. "- take this and burn it, burn it till the ashes don't exist" He shoved the bag into the hands of the other.

The masked man just nodded quickly and ran back down the alley way. George turned around and walked out, spending around 15 minutes to get his way back the tour bus.

George opened up the door. Luckily, no one was in the front of the bus, he could hear them shouting and laughing at the back.

He slid into the bunks and listened for a bit. No one was in the bunks and they seemed drunk or high. George was sure that Jordon and Dylan were high and Matthew was definitely drunk, Danny sounded sober but he couldn't hear Jorel talking one bit, so George assumed he was sober.

He sighed and before placing his hand on the door which divided the rooms.

He pushed the door open and entered, his only objective being to clean off in the bathroom.

And of course, not being caught.

That was important too.

Very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care the first notes are in the wrong place, just shh. Now, be ready to wait 12 years for the next chapter as it shall be long as well


	11. Tonight I'll reveal the man I really am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nearly over, it's fun to write and I'll warn you it isn't a happy ending for anyone but George  
> Title is legends and legacies by famous last words

\---Jorel---

Jorel backed up, his brown eyes flooded with pure horror. George should of known he would of reacted in this way, he should of known not to say anything. 

'You idiot, corner him and butcher him, after that you won't have to deal with him anymore' The wicked voice in his head tempted him.

Jorel turned his back to George and tried to run off. He couldn't believe it, why would his friend do that? And how can he act so emotionless about it?

This was worse then when they were younger. George actually planned this murder, last time he didn't. He cared last time but this time he doesn't, there's no mercy on the word he speaks or in his eyes.

The shorter man pushed his way past the other people and through the endless crowd, not bothering to apologise to anyone. They didn't matter, his only goal was to run away.

He needed to get away, he felt like he was going to be sick at any moment. Jorel could feel the vomit sitting in the back of his throat, ready to be spewed everywhere.

He needed to tell someone. The police. That's what he should of done in the first place, why didn't he trust logic over his heart?

Jorel was so close to the entrance , he could see the doors were opened wide, calling him over to leave but George suddenly cut him off and stood in front of the Italian, his eyes burning deep into Jorel's soul. 

"Jorel, jus-" George started speaking but Jorel was having none of it. He violently turned his body back round and practically sprinted to the side door of the bar. He had specifically looked out for one just in case something like this happened.

Jorel was receiving lots of dirty looks from people which he guessed was from him acting rude and shoving past them. He didn't care though.

He shoved his hand around the handle of the door and fiddled with it until he could push it open.

The cold air slammed into his face as he ran straight into it. He could see where he was running, the wind burning his eyes at the very moment.

All he did was turn left and run as fast as he could. This would be his workout for the week.

Jorel could hear the footsteps behind him become louder and louder. George might be taller and heavier then Jorel, but he can run really fucking fast but it was no surprised as the Irishman spent a good half of his free time in the gym.

Jorel gulped, not wanting to know his fate if he was caught. Maybe these negative thoughts would cause his feet to carry him quicker and further.

'Come on Jorel', he thought to himself, 'What would George do to you if he caught you?'

Jorel soon regretted thinking that, all the possibilities were filling his brain to the brim.

He could beat Jorel till his bloody body had to be peeled off the ground.

He could mutilate Jorel's body far beyond recognition for anyone to realise it was the guitarist. 

He could snap every bone in Jorel's body just to see his reaction.

He could rip Jorel's eyes out of their sockets so he couldn't see where his body was being dumped.

He could tear Jorel's nails off one by one just to hear his muffled screams.

He could strangle Jorel till Jorel breathed his last ghastly breath.

He could rape Jorel till he blacked out because of exhaustion and pain.

He could skin Jorel just for his sick and twisted pleasure.

He could bludgeon Jorel to death with hammer, making sure that Jorel's skull would be cracked at every inch.

He could burn Jorel's skin till it flaked away just so Jorel knew that he won't be remembered for long.

He could disembowel Jorel just to show off Jorel's putrid guts to the world. Maybe he would sell them just for the money.

Jorel tried to shake the thoughts off now and tried to focus on his senses. He could see the alley way kept going on and it never seemed to stop but he would keep running till he found the exit.  
He also thought that he could hear that George's footsteps were fainter and it sounded like he wasn't running anymore, only walking towards him.

Why would he do that? Jorel could easily get away now and the Irishman would be caught. Maybe George is actually dumb and that whole smart thing is a-

Jorel halted as he was greeted by the end of the alley way. It was blocked off high with hundreds of layers of bricks.

Jorel gulped and skidded around to run again only to find George walking towards him, his eyes flickering with an unholy rage.

Jorel backed up against the wall, fearing for his life now. George knew the alley ended, that's why he slowed down when there were no more side exits. Jorel could rather try and fight him or just accept his fate.

"Jorel," George spoke with a stern voice.

"We can do this the easy way-" He pulled out a flip knife "- or the hard way."

"I personally rather to this the easy way" Jorel listened to every word George was speaking while looking out behind him and around him, trying to find a spot to run away.

"Don't even think of running" George hissed as he seemed to read Jorel's mind.

George pointed the knife at Jorel's neck and narrowed his eyes.

"Come with me, if you fucking try anything I'm not afraid to stab you to death"

Jorel nodded as he started to walk along with George. He didn't want to risk it, George can outrun him so it wasn't worth it. 

The two proceeded to walk down the alley in a tense silence. Jorel was on high alert, he knew how close the knife was to him, he knew how many steps he was taking every minute, he knew how many breaths George would averagely breathe. What he didn't know was how long they would walk for and what's going to happen to him.

He wondered if the others would be dragged into this, hopefully they wouldn't. Jorel honestly feared for his own safety and everyone else's. May the Lord have mercy on them. The others knew about George's angry, violent breakouts but non of them knew about the murder. Well, Aron did.

Maybe this could be it, maybe Aron could swoop in and save him any moment now.

Jorel soon noticed more light was appearing on the ground so he decided to raise his head. They were now entering the Main Street. It was rather that they had walked really quickly or that Jorel was too lost in thought to realise how quickly he was loosing time. 

"I'm putting the knife away so I don't look too suspicious." George whispered into Jorel's ear as he placed the knife back into pocket.

Jorel just nodded and started to walk again, soon feeling at tight grip on one of his shoulders. 

He walked past endless of shops and bars, wishing someone would realise what mess he was in.

Jorel shut his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around him. He could hear George's footsteps and breathing. He could also hear Geor- 

No, don't think about him, listen to the scenery.

A murmur of drunk people were present at a club near by. The sound of a skateboard hitting the pavement was also a common sound coming from around the drunkies. Jorel and the others used to be like that. Jorel would be skateboarding and the others would be hammered, only George being sober as they hated his angry drunk self and he was the most responsible. The oldest always had to take care of the younger ones around him.

Jorel could then hear some shouting that confused him. Why was there shouting all of a sudden?

He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. In front of them was the tour bus. Shit, they had got there quickly. Maybe it was just the adrenaline causing everything to happen to quicker then normal.

"Ok, here's the deal," Jorel could hear George hiss in his ear " we go in, you go to the back of the bus and wait while I get the others to go to the back. As I said before,

Don't

Fucking

Try

Anything"

Jorel felt his hands being grabbed and tied behind his back by a piece of rope.

George grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. Matthew was sitting in the front of the bus, looking confused and worried at the sight that had entered the bus.

Jorel attempted to make an 'X' sign with his fingers as he was shoved past the curly man, hoping he would see his cry for help. 

When walking through the bunks for the short amount of time, he guessed Dylan and Jordon were watching some sort of video as he heard both of them giggling from the same bunk. Danny was no where to be seen so he also guessed he was in his bunk.

Jorel was basically thrown into the large couch once he entered the back.

"Stay" George growled at the Italian before walking out of the room, calling out for the others to go there in a instant.

"Everyone! Get your asses over here right now!" His voice was flooded with anger and hatred. Jorel knew he had made a big, big mistake of trying to find out the truth.

All the other band members scrambled to the couch and placed themselves near and next to Jorel. Danny was sitting next to Jorel, on the other side of Jorel was Jordon with Dylan next to him. Matthew was the last to walk in by a good 10 seconds, he placed himself next to Dylan. Maybe he has seen Jorel's signal and that's why he was late.

George locked the door that connected the back room to the bunks. 

"Chuck all of your phones on the floor" The tallest commanded.

The others looked at each other in a confused manner but they done what was said. Once all the phones were placed on the ground George smashed his foot down on to all of them, causing them to shatter into a million pieces.

"The fuck?!" They were all confused and started shouting again which was soon silenced once George grabbed and axe out of no where.

"Look, I spoke for to long and Jorel knows too much" George lifted the axe to his eye level and let it point in Jorel's general direction, "and Jorel is known for not keeping his mouth shut, so all of you would soon find out as well."

He put the axe back down at his side.

"The story would go from Jorel to Danny to Matthew to Jordon to Dylan" As he spoke, he continued to point the axe at them when their name was brought up.

"And it would soon end up in the polices hands, and we really don't want that" George bitterly chuckled as he tapped the bloodstained axe on the counter.

"We can talk this out, let's just all sit down and discuss this situa-"  
"SIT THE FUCK DOWN" George screamed at Danny as he attempted to approach the monster that was somehow considered a human.

Danny looked frightened and he just obeyed, sitting back down next to Jorel.

"Jorel, what happened?" Danny asked Jorel which got everyone's attention directed at Jorel.

"I-I" Jorel tried talking but nothing really came out.

"Asia was cheating on George with another person for their whole relationship and George found out," Jorel started, still sounding traumatised from the story.

"He-he knew where he lived and it was near a place we were touring so when we got here, he went out and murdered this person" Jorel shut his eyes, not wanting to remember anything George told him.

George looked pissed off after Jorel finished talking.

"Look," George sighed, trying to keep calm-ish " I don't want to do this but none of you can live"

All of their eyes opened wide, hoping this was a sick joke.

"From the start you all simply knew to much and I don't trust you with such great knowledge because great knowledge comes with great responsibilities, something none of you can handle." He stared all of them out, his eyes representing cold, icy orbs of death.

"Please George, we have families, I have Scarlet," Danny started to speak after Jorel motioned him to speak more, "You have Ava, what will she think about this, what will she think about you?"

Jorel started to wonder if any of these psychopathic traits had been passed down to Ava through genetics. Everyone knew she had a temper similar to her fathers' and it was hard for her to calm down, but she hasn't gone to violence. At least not at the moment. She was a loud shouter like George, she had the death stare and Jorel thought that he had seen her eyes go the well known soul destroying blue that her father had. Or maybe he was just imagining things. George would always be one of the angriest people Jorel had ever met.

Jorel personally thought George was partly an angry person because of how his parents treated him. Neglect seem to be a trend in a lot of serial killers. Jorel knew George's mother was never really around him as a child and his father really resented him.

George's siblings were always favourited over him no matter what. Him and his dad would always be shouting and fighting when he was a teenager and on multiple occasions, he had been smacked round the head with a whiskey bottle. Jorel was unsure if their relationship was fixed or not.

"She doesn't need to know about this, I can't have her taken away from me again. That's why you are all dying tonight, you can't say anything and when nothing is said, she can stay with me" He lightly chuckled again.

"Oh, and I don't give a single shit about any of your families, they could be scorched to death for all I care"

Danny just looked shocked, he had never seen this wicked side of George before.

"You're dead to me" A small voice came from Jordon.

"And what do you have to say Jordon?" George challenged Jordon with a snarl.

"You see, you're dead to me George, y- you sick twisted fuck" Jordon said it louder this time.

"And you're the one to say that? The one that blacks out every night. The one that smokes so much that he can't even remember what his wife looks like or sounds like. The one that fucks so many girls that he can't remember how many he got through in one night." 

"You really are the one to speak, aren't you fatty?" George sarcastically remarked.

Jordon was about to start arguing but he realised it wasn't the best idea because he could be killed at any moment.

Jorel could see how much George was twitching and fidgeting, he really was loosing it. The Irishman was lost in thought, maybe he was rethinking his decision of doing this, maybe he might let them live a bit longer.

"You know who's fault this is?" George suddenly asked the rhetorical question.

"It's Jorel's fault," Everyone turned their attention to Jorel," if he could just keep his mouth zipped then none of you would be on your last hour of your lives."

Those words seem to stun everyone, this would be their last hours and they couldn't even spend it with their family, only with some psychopathic killer that was ready to strike at any moment now.

"I haven't said anything to anyone yet" Jorel responded, somewhat wanting to be remembered as a hero.

"You will, I've known you long another Jorel. You couldn't keep your mouth shut when I killed that person when we were younger, could you? You fucking told Aron. We could of been in deep shit, I could of been in deep shit!" He somewhat shouted as he tried to re-stabilise his breathing. 

"I should get this over and done with now, it's less hassle for me in the long run" 

"Wait, George" Matthew started speaking which just seemed to piss the Irishman off even more. "They'll find you, they'll catch you and sentence you to death if you do this"

"Why should I care? I'll only hear your screams, no one else. I'll be the only person alive to see your blood being painted on the walls."

The way he said it struck fear down Jorel's spine, he really was gonna die young.

"I wonder who should go first, I guess we want to screamiest gone first so let's start with-" George held the axe, a tight grip around the stick part. He was paying rather close attention to the blade, watching it reflect in the lights, "-Danny"

Danny looked like he had just shit himself. He was too shocked to move or do anything. Between flight or fight, he chose freeze.

"I'll miss you all, you were all such good frie-" A loud banging noise interrupting his speech.  
George twisted his tall body round so it faced the locked door, the noise was coming from the main bus door.

"Police! Open up!" A voice bellowed from outside the bus.

Jorel sadly smiled to himself,

"It's the Police Knocking on the Door." Jorel depressingly said. Maybe there was hope, they would save him, arrest George and they could all live happily ever after.

George turned round to face the others, his brain clouding over with an horrid wrath.

He grabbed the axe and stormed over to Danny.

George raised the axe in the air, everyone was too scared to do anything. Just as he swung it down, Jorel rammed himself into George, throwing him slightly off his feet. George looked at him in the eyes one last time before he swung again,

The blade ripping through Jorel's neck.

His body crashed to the ground, the sound of screaming and shouting filling his ears.

Jorel could see red, lots of red.

Then he saw nothing but darkness,

Then he could feel the sweet release of death taking his soul away,

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you wait again. Also I'm going to put the voting thing back up. So vote for the best sounding one for the next story pls. You can re vote if needed but yah
> 
> 1\. A ghost is haunting the tour bus when Danny firsts joins HU. Danny, Jorel, Aron, Matthew, Dylan and Jordon have to find out who and why this ghost is haunting. Murder and mystery and ghosts of course. Will rather be called Even a Ghost has a Sanctuary or Don't Mess with Oujia Boards.
> 
> 2\. A war has broken out and Jorel and 3 other volunteers go to fight. Jorel gets a crush on one of the highest commanders and the other 3 try and get them to hook up. It will be rather cheesy with a sad ending probably. I hate happy endings if you can't tell. I don't have a name for it so you can suggest a title for it if you like the idea.
> 
> 3\. 7 souls are guided from hell and heaven to a place where they can tell eachother their pasts but each of them are not happy doing so. Mainly flashbacks.
> 
> 4.prisons story, I might ditch this already as Dream addicted is doing a crime related story .
> 
> 5\. You can suggest a story, long or short with any characters, I don't care


	12. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun to write and I don't think it's too shabby for my first story. Haha, it's nice to watch you lot suffer, especially GimmeYourFood

\---Jorel---

Beep. Beep. Beep

Jorel slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and filled with white lights.

Was he in heaven?

He tried to sit up but regretted that option as a striking pain ran through his neck. He slumped back down into the bed he was on and shut his eyes again, trying to ignore the pain.

Talking was present in the background, many voices whispering and silently talking to each other but it was too quiet for him to understand what they were saying.

 

He pried his eyes open again and looked around the room. He was in hospital. 4 empty chairs were placed around his bed. Maybe it was Dylan, Matthew, Jordon and Danny? Or was it his family? Atleast someone cared about him, that's all that matters.

Why was he here? What happened?

Jorel lifted his hand up to his face, all sorts of wires had been inserted his arm and wrist. He placed his hand on his neck. He could feel layers of bandages.

Oh yeah. 

He remembered what happened. The memory's came flooding back to him.

He was trying to save Danny from George and he got struck instead. The police were waiting at the door, that means the others are safe!

Jorel smiled, maybe he did do the right thing.

A nurse then entered the room and noticed Jorel awake.

"Thank god you woke up, I'll go get Doctor Britto" The nurse walked out of the room and soon returned with a short, Indian man next to her.

The small man walked over to Jorel and introduced himself.

"I'm Doctor Patrick Britto," His voice was calm and sweet " I shall be the main person in charge of your recovery."

"Now, I'll tell you what injuries you have acquired if you haven't noticed them yet" The man continued on.

"You were found with the side of your neck sliced open with what it seems like to be an axe of sorts. You are rather lucky, it had barley missed your veins."

Jorel just sighed in relief and shut his eyes.

"The side of your head was also heavily bruised, but that has been healed in the time you've been out for" Jorel opened his eyes at the last part of the sentence.

"How long have I been out for then?" Jorel asked, soon becoming worried.

"3 weeks, but you woke up much earlier then we though you would. That's a good thing by the way" The doctor replied with a rather cheeky smile on his chubby face.

Jorel would take his word for that, why would a doctor lie?

"You mother, father, sister and girlfriend have been visiting you and staying by your side for hours at a time. We finally convinced them to leave and take a break today." The Indian man started to check all the tubes that were stuck in Jorel's body. He then checked his vitals and added some shit to some paper work that was at the foot of his bed.

"Alright, you will probably stay in hospital for the next couple of months. We can not risk the wound on your neck opening up again." The man started to make his way out of the room after he finished talking.

"Wait"

The man turned around and looked at Jorel.

"Yes Mr Decker?" 

"What happened to my friends? You know, Matthew, Dylan, Danny and Jordon" Jorel asked.

The doctor gulped and slowly walked over to Jorel and sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed.

"Look," He sighed, his eyes seemed filled with sorrow, " Two policeman showed up at the scene, both of them didn't make it out alive."

Jorel was confused why on earth he telling him this.

"Both of them were found brutally slayed in the area of the bunks in the back room."

The doctor stopped talking and looked out the window.

He gulped before talking again.

"Your friends were also found,"

He paused, too scared to tell him the truth. 

"Your friends were found violently murdered."

Jorel could feel everything crashing down around him.

"Y-your joking, right?" Jorel asked, his voice shaky with disbelief.

The doctor shook his head and looked at Jorel in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, they were not breathing when they were foun-"

"Your lying! They can't be dead!" Jorel shouted at the doctor. He sat up straight and pushed his body up against the bar that would stop him falling out of the bed.

Jorel then saw some police officers run into the room, responding to his shouting in an instant.

"No no no no" Jorel started mumbling to himself. He buried his head in his hands, his tears dripping into his hands at a quick pace.

"Jore-" The doctor placed his hand on Jorel's shoulder but it was immediately smacked away.

"DONT FUCKING-" He lashed out at the doctor, his fist heading straight towards the others glasses. The police quickly ran over and restrained Jorel back down to the bed.

Joel's struggled under 3 men's weight. He was kicking, biting and scratching, doing whatever he could to escape.

He was like some sort of savage, diseased-filled animal.

The doctors and nurses were shouting until one swiftly hurried over and inserted a needle into Jorel's arm.

Jorel growled and snapped at the person as they ran off to safety.

Jorel wriggled and writhed under the strong arms for a couple more minutes until a strong wave of relaxation smacked him round the face.

His body suddenly went limp in almost an instant. The rage that once lived had quickly died as quick as it came.

Jorel's vision was going blurry, all the lights and colours were merging together to create one, large, white coloured light until,

everything went black.

\-----------------------------------

\---Jorel---

4 months later

Jorel had been allowed to leave the hospital but was made to get checkups every fortnight. He was fine with it, it's just be another chore to do.

He had been prescribed some strong medication for the burning pain in his neck. This medication made him high off his tits so he would probably abuse it when ever he was bored, which was a lot. 

Jorel's parents had forced him to move in back with them in case anything else happened like the wound opening up or George appearing again.

A shiver was sent down Jorel's spine, he tried not to think about his old friend. After the crime scene was found, George had already left and he left with no trace behind him.

Jorel would easily pick Aron over George any day.

A man hunt had been going on over the last couple of months but it was now dying down.

The police are starting to believe he has committed suicide somewhere remote or he has just hidden himself from the rest of the world. 

Jorel personally thought that George wouldn't give up that easily. He is probably lurking around in the streets, ready to hunt down his next piece of prey. 

Ava and Asia were safe, police are constantly checking up on them but the problem is that Ava misses George so badly. She just keeps crying and whining that he wants to see him again. 

Maybe one day she'll understand.

Jorel sighed, he was currently sitting in the living room of the house. He was placed on the couch with a coffee and a large bag of Doritos next to him.

He missed the others so much. They were his best friends, they were George's best friends. How could he just murder them?

After Jorel had been struck, George went after Danny and got him in the face twice and once in the stomach with the axe. Dylan was next and he was found with his chest hacked open. It was then Matthew who's skull was cracked open from the harsh force of the axe entering the back of his neck. Jordon has been violently gutted, his insides were reportedly painted around the room and on the floor.

Apparently, only two police men were sent as the emergancy wasn't stated. Both of them were killed before backup could arrive and once it did arrive, George was far away from the crime scene.

The police and detectives had all the evidence they needed to sentence George to a life of solitude, now all they need is the man himself. 

Another sigh escaped his body, he was so bored of sitting around in the living room all day and doing nothing. Jorel needed exercise, but he couldn't risk his neck ripping open again. His parents and girlfriend would be pissed at him and he doesn't want to be near death again.

It was currently 8:23pm and his parents had just gone into the main town to get groceries. 

The only light coming from outside was the weak street lamps. 

Wait, he could go for a walk. He wouldn't be doing too much moving around and it would be good to get some fresh air.

Jorel carefully stood up and grabbed his fluffy hooded coat and chucked it on. He picked up his winter hat and some gloves. The doctors had restricted him from smoking or drinking, so he didn't take any fags with him.

He left a note on the kitchen counter which stated where he was and what he was doing. He proceeded to open up the front door, the coldness instantly numbing the parts of his skin which were unprotected.

Jorel took a step outside, enjoying the icy air buzzing around him. He then locked the door and started walking, taking in every detail of the scenery.

Frost was littered on the glass on the cars, the leafs on the trees and the cement on the path he was walking along.

It was nice to be walking, the dimly light scene was so calming.

Jorel then took a turn around the corner that led down into an alley. 

He wasn't normally worried, he had walked down here millions of times but this time, something was clawing at his stomach to get out quickly.

Jorel chose the stupid choice and kept walking.

The uneasy feeling kept growing inside of him with every step he took.

What could be so bad? 

This place was right next to a police station. If he was mugged then it wouldn't take long for the police to sort it out and anyway, Jorel could fend for himself. He wasn't that weak.

Was he?

Jorel kept pondering for a couple more minutes before becoming confused. The alley should be ending here, why is it goi-

Jorel halted to a stop as a brick wall greeted him. He must of been to lost in thought and went the wrong way, that's all.

But this is all to familiar.

"You're not going anywhere" A deep voice growled at Jorel. 

A voice he instantly recognised. 

A voice that terrified him to the core.

A voice that should of been the death of him.

Jorel slowly turned around and saw the tall, muscular figure standing there. He looked skinnier then normal but he still kept his broad shoulders. His face was covered with a mask, his oldest mask. Jorel thought he was safe but no, he never would be safe from 

George.

Jorel was too scared to say anything, he didn't want to say anything.

"I gave you a warning last time, didn't I?" George took one step closer to Jorel.

"But you chose to ignore it you stupid

piece 

of

shit." 

"Once you are gone, I'll change this story, I'll twist it so you're the villain. I'll just be the manipulated, lost man who went mad because of his friend." George's words were like blades scraping through Jorel's tender skin.

"There's no escaping for you, not this time, there's no one here to help you, you will rot in the streets for the rest of your measly, miserable life." 4 figures suddenly walked up behind George, guns in their hands.

The stood beside him, their faces covered by black masks.

The masked stalkers.

"Please George, I can drop the charges" Jorel's pleads were replied with a scoff from George.

"But Dylan's, Matthews, Danny's and Jordons's families won't drop the charges, so I'll be on death row either way." 

Jorel stared at George, looking into his soulless eyes.

What ever happened to them?

What ever happened to their friendship?

That didn't matter.

It's all over now.

Everything is over now.

Nothing will live his treacherous rage.

Not even his closest friends.

George slowly raised his finger and pointed it at Jorel.

Jorel forcefully shut his eyes as he made eye contact with George again.

He felt like he could hear the fire raging in George's soul.

He then heard the guns being shuffled around.

He then heard the clicking of the guns.

Then he heard,

 

"Fire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting still up for the next story, I'll paste it back up with some extra story ideas added in 
> 
> 1\. A ghost is haunting the tour bus when Danny firsts joins HU. He soon gets possessed multiple time and the spirit try's to kill Aron multiple times. Danny, Jorel, Aron, Matthew, Dylan and Jordon have to find out who and why this ghost is haunting. Murder and mystery and ghosts of course. Will rather be called Even a Ghost has a Sanctuary or Don't Mess with Oujia Boards.
> 
> 2\. A war has broken out and Jorel and 3 other volunteers go to fight. Jorel gets a crush on one of the highest commanders and the other 3 try and get them to hook up. It will be rather cheesy with a sad ending probably. I hate happy endings if you can't tell. I don't have a name for it so you can suggest a title for it if you like the idea.
> 
> 3\. 7 souls are guided from hell and heaven to a place where they can tell eachother their pasts but each of them are not happy doing so. Mainly flashbacks.
> 
> 4\. Danny is a newbie when it comes to the world of crime. He will meet 6 of the most deadliest men in California and see if he can maybe fit in. Maybe he can live up to their high expectations. Danny pov, crime, robbery, drugs, rape, assault and shit like that.
> 
> 5\. George wakes up one night to a knocking at the door, he is knocked out and taken to a secret place by government officials. He is going to be executed to thin the crowd of 'Rebels' and 'free thinkers'. George doesn't care about anyone else, he just wants to see his daughter again. Will he escape with help from others or will he die? George pov, the band doesn't exist in this universe, blood, murder
> 
> 6\. Danny is concerned about Asia's and George's relationship after the death of Ava. He feels like something dark is going on. Will he be able to split them up? Or are they too addicted to the pain they cause eachother? Abuse, rape, drug use, starvation and shit like that. Danny and George pov.
> 
> 7\. You can suggest a story, long or short, gory or fluff, I do not care

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction  
> Don't kill me  
> I wanted more angry and bitter George  
> I'll update this when I have the time, so it might be every week or two due to school work  
> I'll make the plot more spicy next chapter don't you worry about that *wink* *wink*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When It's All Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376112) by [Danny_myrillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_myrillo/pseuds/Danny_myrillo)




End file.
